


Steve McGarrett - Surfer/ Danny Williams's Lover

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Steve McGarrett is more than just the top cop of Five 0, ohh, so, so much more ...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Steve McGarrett - Surfer/ Danny Williams's Lover

Steve caught the wave, riding it with a deceptive ease, racing down the face like a skier down a snowy slope as his hand played with the powerful wall of water. Here he felt free, one with nature. Here, for a couple of brief few hours, all his cares and worries disappeared; the pressing Five-O cases were forgotten. Out here, he could unwind, relax and forget all the responsibilities that goes with the job. Not that he would change it for the world, but he loved the brief time when he was out on the waves and could just be Steve McGarrett- Surfer.

But it was the nights he loved the most, those few stolen hours when he and Danny made love. The gentle caress of his lover’s lips, the way Danny’s hands and mouth could drive him wild, and leave him begging for more.

His breath caught in his throat in excitement when Danny rolled over and pulled him closer before Danny’s hand snaked down and enveloped his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it, as Danny whispered promises of what the evening would bring. 

He loved these few stolen moments when the rest of the world no longer existed, and he was just Steve McGarrett - Danny Williams’s lover.


End file.
